


This Flesh is Holy Ground

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Sensuality, soft frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Matt has a surprise for Frank, but Frank isn't really sure how to feel about it.Thankfully, they can always figure things out together.





	This Flesh is Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt planned but inspiration hit me like a brick in the face so it happened anyway

Frank wasn’t exhausted. He wasn’t even tired. Too much caffeine, nicotine, and adrenaline to be tired.

But, the night was drawing to a close, and he hadn’t slept in...he wasn’t sure how long. As far from tired as he felt, he knew his body desperately needed sleep. Maybe he could at least get a few hours in, then talk Red into meeting for lunch on some rooftop somewhere. Hadn’t seen Red in God knows how long, either.

It’d be good to see him. Eat some shitty take-out, maybe sneak away for some lunch hour lovin’.

The thought made him grin, as he shuffled into his latest safe house. As fun as that all sounded, sleep came first.

He put all his gear and shit away; I.E, he dropped it all on the ratty couch that came with the place, to be dealt with later. He kicked off his boots, shucked both shirt and pants. Because he knew Red’d kill him if he didn’t, he washed up in the sink, sank a couple glasses of water, choked down a protein bar or two, checked himself for any injuries bad enough to need stitches, or whatever. All good.

The floor creaked under him as he moved into the small bedroom.

He froze.

There was a box on his cot. A box he knew for a fact hadn’t been there when he left, at dusk.

It was...pink. Baby pink, with a black ribbon tied neatly around it. There was a card slipped under the ribbon.

Frank looked around quickly, pressed himself to the wall. Who had been there? Who had tracked him down and snuck into his ‘home’, only to leave  _ a gift? _ He was instantly on high alert.

He approached the box carefully. His hand was trembling slightly, as he reached out to take the card.

_ I hope you like the gift. _

_ Dress up for me? _

_ -Red _

 

Holy fuck, Frank deflated with relief. It was just Red. Just Red, fucking with him. Christ...he was going to kill that dork.

He sat down on the cot with the thin box in his lap. What the hell was Red playing at now? He untangled the bow, lifted the lid off. He unfolded the pink tissue paper, and, honest to God,  _ blushed _ at what it had hid.

Panties.

Panties, and stockings, and a garter belt.

It felt like his face was on fire. He had to be going beet red.

He fumbled to get up. Where the hell was his phone? He dug through his gear until he found his jacket.

“Hey.” Red said as he answered the call.

Frank was speechless.

“I take it you found my surprise.”

He grunted out a noise that sounded at least mildly like an affirmation.

“I hope you like it. I had to call customer service and have a nice woman describe them to me. ”

Frank grunted again.

“So here’s what I was thinking. Why don’t you try them out on your own? See how it feels. If you don’t like it, we’ll just return them. No harm done.  _ But _ if you do find you might enjoy it, I’d like you to wear your usual clothes over them, and walk to my place through the morning rush. I always like to be in public when I wear my panties, and all that. Honestly, it just makes me so horny. It’s like a secret. A dirty,  _ nasty _ little secret, meant only for me. And you, of course. So, Frank, how does that sound?”

He was nodding for a moment, before he remembered that  _ oh, right, on the phone. _

“Y-Yeah. Yeah. I-I’ll try ‘em.”

“I’m glad. And even if you don’t like it, come over anyway. I’ve still got pizza left over from yesterday. And Chinese from the day before. Cuddle on the couch for a while, before I go to work?”

“Okay.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon, then.”

Frank wasn’t sure who of them hung up first. He wasn’t really sure of anything, until he was standing over his cot again and staring down at the pink box with the pink tissue paper.

The [panties](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-lace-underwear/products/satin-and-lace-whisper-panty?variant=29527936451) were...well, they were panties. They were all black lace. The inside on the front was lined with satin, it felt like. The back...Christ almighty, the back was just lace, which meant it was totally fucking see-through.

The [garter belt](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-bras-and-garter-belts/products/frilly-garter-belt) was all frilly and shit. The black fabric was soft in his hands. He  _ did _ kind of wonder if it felt just as soft when he wore it...

And the [pantyhose](https://xdress.com/collections/accessories/products/fishnet-and-lace-thigh-highs), they were...fishnets? He was pretty sure that’s what it was called. Either way, they were black too, and had even more lace, where he figured he was meant to attach the clips from the belt.

It was all so...girly. And there wasn’t anything wrong with that, no, he just...didn’t quite see how that was supposed to  _ fit _ on him. And he didn’t mean size-wise. He was all for Red wearing panties and stockings and skirts and anything he wanted to wear, that was all up to him. But  _ Frank? _ In panties? Well...he supposed he  _ would _ be lying if he said it hadn’t crossed his mind. Red looked good in the things, and seemed comfortable enough in them too. So, it couldn’t be  _ that _ bad, right?

Only one way to find out...

The panties were really soft. It felt a little...awkward. He wasn’t  _ exactly _ sure where to put his junk. The lace felt a bit weird on his ass, too. Not bad, necessarily, just...different. The belt was snug around his waist. It was just as soft as he had expected. Putting on the fishnets, sinking the clips into the lace, and feeling the weave sit  _ just right _ around his thighs...

It was weird and awkward and different. Not  _ bad. _ But it would take some getting used to.

He opened the closet, which was fitted into the wall. There was a mirror mounted on the inside of the door; it was cracked and dirty, had definitely seen better days, but he still saw his reflection passably well in it.

He looked...

He looked. He kept looking. Couldn’t look away.

The fine fabrics melted around his masculine shape. The rough edges and sharp angles seemed...softer, in a way. He...didn’t look all too horrible like that.

*

Frank kept his head down, hood up, baseball cap drawn low. His face was still redder than Red’s stupid suit.

He felt weird, walking around in public. It felt like everyone could see through his clothes, to what he wore underneath. His heart was racing like a herd of wild horses. He could hear the blood pulse in his ears.

He stopped to buy a cup of coffee at a cart on some corner. Hoped it would settle his nerves, slow the shake in his hands. The guy who poured the coffee for him asked if he was okay, said he looked kind of sick. Frank didn’t say anything. He shook his head. Then nodded. Then shrugged. Then grabbed his coffee and hurried away.

The straps on the garter belt felt strange on his thighs as he walked. The lace was soft, made him feel almost like some fucking delicate flower that people had to be gentle when touching.

He had to tug on the hem of both his jacket and hoodie, pulling them down to hopefully cover the bulging in his pants. The satin was all soft on his cock, felt almost like a hundred hands that were just barely there. God, he almost spilled his coffee all over himself, his hands were shaking so bad.

*

Red was waiting on the couch when Frank shuffled into his place. He stared blankly ahead.

“Hey.”

Frank didn’t want to open his mouth. He wasn’t sure what kind of noise would come out if he did.

“You’re wearing them, aren’t you?” Red asked.

He said nothing in response.

“I can hear your heart racing, the blood rushing. How long have you been hard?”

Frank exhaled a shivering breath. “Not s-sure.” he said. “Si-Since I left. I think.”

Red hummed.

“Come. Stand here, in front of me.”

He moved slowly. It felt like his legs would give out at any moment.

Standing there, with Red’s unseeing eyes fixed on him, Frank felt exposed. He felt naked. He felt like he was on display, to be judged and scrutinized for hours on end. He felt like he had been stripped of all cover, left to sit naked in the open.

Why did his gut tighten? Why did heat boil inside him? Why did Red look more delectable than ever before?

“Take off your clothes.”  


Frank shrugged out of both jacket and hoodie at once, throwing them away. Kicked off his boots, as he dragged his t-shirt over his head. His jeans were another matter altogether, though. He had to remove them slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to damage Red’s presents.

Then he was there, near to fully nude.

And he felt a whole swarm of butterflies in his stomach. They fluttered their wings in time with his heart. His whole body tingled. He felt tense and relaxed, all at once.

He forced his breathing to remain as steady as he could get it, while Red finally stood up. He could feel the heat of the other man’s body as soon as he moved. It was almost overwhelming. Red, _ Matt _ was like a maelstrom of boiling water; he circled around Frank slowly, regarding and studying every inch of him. Frank was on the fucking verge, and he was still untouched. Fuck, if he’d known it’d be this good, he would’ve tried this shit out sooner.

A finger ran down his spine, all the way from the nape of his neck to here the garter belt sat. He gasped.

“Can I see you?”

Frank has to swallow back another gasp. He knew what Matt meant by  _ see _ him. He wanted to feel. To run his hands over Frank and feel his body wrapped in soft fabrics.

He gave a jerky nod.

His hands came to rest on Frank’s shoulders. His nose buried itself in the marine’s hair and inhaled his scent. The hands moved; slow as a glacier, they crept down Frank’s arms. They groped at the muscles, ghosted over scars, teased and tested him. The blind man leaned down once he reached Frank’s wrists, placing a soft kiss on either pulse point. He no doubt felt it on his lips, how Frank’s heart and his butterflies fluttered.

The hands transferred to his waist then, just out of reach of the belt. Frank could cry. Fingers walked up his side, as the other hand splayed across his belly. With Red insisting on feeding him at somewhat regular hours, Frank actually had some fat on him. It didn’t matter to Frank, but it seemed to matter to Matt. He kissed the little rolls that peaked over the belt.

He pulled Frank to him, pressed their bodies together and wrapped his arms around Frank’s torso.

Frank wasn’t sure he had ever felt so...delicate. Like that flower, that people had to be gentle when touching. And...it felt good. To be delicate, for once. To be fragile and vulnerable and so easily broken down. It felt even better knowing that while Matt would most definitively break him, he would also put him together again. Fit all the sharp and jagged pieces back together to make him whole again.

“I love you, Frank.”

The breath left him in a desperate moan.

Fingers found the belt. They moved along its shape, counting the frills in the fabric.

“You’re so beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking.”

His mouth was against Frank’s spine, whispering the words into the skin as he inched downwards. Those magnificent fingers ran along the hard line of his cock; it took all his power not to cum right then and there.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

They followed the straps, until his fingertips found lace. As those hands groped over where flesh met lace, Frank moaned again, at the wetness of Matt’s tongue licking a stripe across one of his buttocks. The heat of his mouth, the feel of the lace, the hands massaging his thighs...Frank was a quivering mess.

“You’re beautiful. So, so beautiful. Blows my mind every day, how perfect you are. Most perfect thing in the world.”

Frank could swear he felt tears sting his eyes, and rolling down his cheeks; it was hard to say. Matt’s lips were so soft against his skin, mouthing those sweet words into the slope of his back.

“God, I want to be inside you. I want to feel you around me. Can I do that? Will you let me inside you, love? My...pretty, pretty love.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Do you want me to take the pantyhose off?”

Frank moved for the first time in quite a while. He grabbed Matt’s hands, stopping him.

_ “No. _ N-No, I...”

“You want to keep them on?”

Frank nodded, releasing Matt’s hands.

He waited in suspense; nimble fingers worked quickly. They undid the clips on either leg, pressing kisses into his thighs. Matt, gentle like one had to be when touching a flower, moved the panties. They slid down Frank’s legs with ease. He stepped out of them, at Matt’s wordless urging. He tried to breathe, tried to keep from touching himself, as Matt did the clips back up again.

“I love you so much.”

He could see over his shoulder; Matt found a bottle of lube in one of the drawers of the TV stand, how did that get there? He pushed his sweatpants down, freeing his hard cock finally. If he hadn’t known it would hurt like hell, Frank would have taken him right away. Right then and there. Fuck, he couldn’t wait, he needed it.

That beautiful cock rested against his back, while a finger wet with lube slipped into him. Matt’s lips played on his neck, his other hand slithered across Frank’s front. It caressed his chest and belly, teased at the base of his cock, pinched lightly at the soft inside of his thighs. Frank found himself reaching back, fingers fumbling through Matt’s hair and trying to get that mean mouth closer. He rested the other hand on Matt’s, following it over his own body. One finger became two, became three, with ease.

He felt so...relaxed. As if every piece of tension had been drained from him, allowing him to breathe for once.

“Perfect. So perfect.” Matt whispered. “Just for me. My perfect, soft, beautiful boy.”

Frank whimpered, when Matt dragged Frank’s own knuckles over his cock.

“F-Fuck, I’m-...I can’t...”

Matt hushed him softly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, baby. Please, try not to cum. I want to be inside you when you do. Want to feel you when you cum. Want to cum with you. Can you do that? Can you try? Just try. For me?”

The marine nodded.

“Try...I-I’ll try.”

Matt hummed, his throat vibrating against Frank’s shoulder.

“Good. You’re so good, baby. Absolutely perfect. Ready?”

Frank nodded as fast as he could. He was more than ready, he was dying for it. As his cock pressed pressed into Frank, his hands ran along the man’s cock as well. The palm was a little rough, a little calloused. It seemed to fit perfectly around his balls, the heel of the hand pressing against the very base of his cock. Frank couldn’t breathe right until he felt Matt against him, fully planted inside him. And when he did breathe, it was short and stuttered inhales, moaning exhales.

“You feel so good, baby. _Fuck,_ feel so good on my cock. How does it feel?”

Frank had to collect himself for a moment, before being able to grasp words again.

“Fuck, good...it’s so good. Please...p-please. I need...need you.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

Matt’s free hand appeared at Frank’s throat; it tipped his head back, and wrapped around his neck. He put no pressure on the windpipe, nor the arteries, but simply left it sitting there; a threat, a reassurance, a grounding, a connection, all at once.

Frank died when Matt pulled out slowly. He died again, when Matt fucked into him again, hard and rough. But it was slow, still. It was an almost indolent fuck. It was slow and hard. Every moment took a century to enjoy. It felt like putting out a hundred cigarettes on the inside of his ribcage; a deep, heavy burn that died slowly, only for another cigarette to be introduced. Somehow, the lace and the fishnets and the belt and the straps felt like ice on his legs. The cold and the burn was a harmony in his head, an orchestra playing a symphony only for him.

He wouldn’t last long, he could feel it; Matt wouldn’t either, he could feel that too. But it was okay. It was more than okay. Frank was a good boy; he and Matt would cum together, like Matt wanted.  _ Fuck, _ he wanted to feel it, feel his cum inside him, and keep it inside, keep feeling it, feeling like a good boy.

Matt groaned into his neck. Frank tightened his hold on the man’s hair, just slightly. Or a lot. He couldn’t tell. Not when Matt was so deep inside him, filling him to the brim.

“Wait... _wait. _ Don’t cum. Don’t...”

Matt stopped. He froze, almost in horror. His thumb caressed Frank’s jaw, fingers feeling his pulse.

“You okay, baby? Did I hurt you?”

“No...I-...I want-“

He kissed Frank’s neck a hundred times, it felt like.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Can tell me anythin’ at all.”

“K-Keep it inside...wanna keep it. A while. Jus’ a while. And...I wanna, wanna watch.  _ You. _ Watch you cum. Inside me.”

He could almost hear the smile fill Matt’s face.

“Of course, baby. Anythin’ for you. Breathe slow, now, okay? Gonna pull out.”

Frank squeezed his wrist, whining deep in his throat. Matt pet the side of his face and hushed him softly.

“Just for a little bit, baby, don’t worry. Don’t worry, just ‘til we get to bed.”

“O-Okay.”

He didn’t move until he heard the confirmation leave Frank’s mouth. The marine whined and cried again, as he felt Matt slip out of him. The symphony fizzled out to silence.  _ Oh, no_...felt so empty, all alone.

The loneliness was remedied with haste, though. Matt wrapped a protective arm around him, and took his hand in his own.

“Can you walk, baby? Not far, just to bed?”

He gave a jerky nod.

It was hard to walk; his legs felt like jelly. It had been fine when he was just standing there, but when he had to actually move...Matt had to help keep him on his feet.

The sheets felt cool and fresh against his sweaty skin, when he laid down. He felt so...relaxed. At peace, almost. As if he was about to melt into the mattress, and that was something he was fine with. He almost reached to touch himself, to slide any number of fingers into himself, but...he didn’t. He didn’t, because how could it compare? How could it possibly compare to feeling Matt inside him?

The bed dipped and Matt’s heat washed over him. Frank wrapped around him, arms and legs both, because if he didn’t, Matt might slip away. The blind man’s hand was on his thigh, feeling the skin and the lace and the netting, as he pushed into him again.

The symphony came to a sudden crescendo, exploding in his ears while Matt fucked him again. Tortuously slow, breathtakingly hard, cock throbbing inside him, caressing every inch of what it could reach. God, he could feel it. Could feel it building, could feel Matt building with him. Frank was crying. His cheeks felt wet, at least. Maybe it was tears, maybe it was sweat, he wasn’t sure.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. Cum for me. Just cum for me. Look at me...watch me.”

Matt’s calloused palm wrapped around Frank’s cock, and that was it. One touch and he was finished. The orchestra exploded.

He forced his eyes to remain open, while he felt the cum stripe and dot his chest. He wanted to see Matt, see it and feel it and know it.

Matt’s face was beautiful; radiant as the sun, but glowing as soft as the moon did. A tiny smile played on his lips, brows drawn together, eyes closed, moaning his partners name.

“Fuck...” Matt sighed, as they came down from the peak of the mountain.

Matt fell over him, lips finding Frank’s.

“Gonna...gonna pull out.” he sighed into Frank’s mouth. “Okay? Gonna put in the plug too...”

Frank hummed into the soft embrace of the kiss that wasn’t really a kiss.

“Okay.”

He felt empty, hollow, when that beautiful, magnificent cock left him. But...God, yes, he felt the plug slide into him, both replacing Matt and keeping him inside.

*

“Can...you be late for work? Just a little...”

Matt kissed his forehead, hugging him a little tighter.

“Of course I can. I’ll stay with you, baby. Won’t ever leave you.”

Frank was grateful for that. He was grateful for knowing that whatever happened, Matt would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i like soft frank, i love him so much


End file.
